Qrow vs Bayonetta
Qrow vs Bayonetta is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty fifth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 15! RWBY vs Bayonetta! The Witch has gotten her hands on the Silver Eyed warrior and her teammates. Can Qrow make a timely rescue? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight (Cues- xi-on - Scarlet Chain) "Blake!" cried Ruby, as her faunus teammate was launched several feet away. The huntress took aim with Crescent Rose, but her target was too fast. Bayonetta smirked as she kicked the scythe out of her hands, and then summoned an arm of Madama Butterfly, who slugged Ruby spine first into a pillar, depleting her aura. Quickly, Weiss covered for her downed teammate, but she too was swept aside by Bayonetta's speed and strength. Her rapier could only parry for so long, but Bayonetta caught her in a twisting attack that slammed her into Blake, knocking both members of Team RWBY out cold. She then heard the explosion of flames behind her. "If you know what is good for you, then you'll all submit." she said, turning at Yang. She feigned an aggressive stance, but chose to activate Witch Time, freezing Yang. "But that was never going to happen, was it?" She kicked Yang in the jaw, before smashing down with her hammer on the huntress' enhanced arm. The impact planted Yang into the ground, aura depleted. "I... won't stop fighting..." Yang vowed. "Such misplaced and unreasonable defiance." Bayonetta then booted Yang into the coffin behind her, and it slammed shut in a squelch of blood. Awe fell over the remaining three members of Team RWBY. Bayonetta turned again, a smug grin all over her face. "YAAAAAAH!" Ruby cried, looking for a punch. Bayonetta took no prisoners, and kicked Ruby in the heart. She blasted Ruby across the floor, looming over the critically wounded huntress. "Silver Eyes... Always ''the bravest of us..." She raised Shuraba over her head. Just as she struck down, a black bird flew down in front of her, forcing the witch to step back. (Cues- Confrontation With The Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles) The bird revealed himself, and Qrow Branwen stood before Bayonetta. He immediately summoned the Harbinger. "Bayonetta..." he said, staring a hole through the witch. Bayonetta stood up straight. "Qrow Branwen, I presume? Let me guess. Are you here to 'bring me to justice'? Or is this something more... wild?" "You endangered my niece. You know exactly why I am here." he then twirled his weapon in his hands. "The only thing I don't get is this: Are you attacking us because you're in Salem's pocket? Or is it because you're-" Bayonetta rushed forward, forcing Qrow to stop his question. "That's enough chatter. Let's get to the exciting part..." she said, pushing Qrow back. '''Here we go! ' (Cues- A Duel With a Witch - Maho Shoujo Madoka Magica) She then engaged a twister esque attack, forcing Qrow on his guard early. The harbinger clashed several times with Bayonetta's katana, and the two started taking their battle deeper into the cathedral they were in. In the nick of time, Qrow rolled forward just beyond the boot of Madma Butterfly, which was summoned from above. Qrow gritted his teeth, looking to slash up Bayonetta's back. The witch was able to almost cartwheel away, clattering the top of Qrow's head with her heel. She then switched to her pistols and began firing at the huntsman, who had to twirl the Harbinger as quickly as he could to block multiple incoming shots. "You know, I was a little underwhelmed to see this ''was the best the Silver Eyed warriors had to offer these days." Bayonetta said, taunting. "Whatever happened to the Silver Eyes of years gone by?" Qrow frowned, but remained silent. He began walking towards the sauce of the mind games, but Bayonetta was much to quick. She rolled backwards as Qrow struck out at her. She then caught his striking arm as the huntsman went for a punch. She took a second to shake her head smugly before tripping Qrow onto his back. He landed with a thud, and Bayonetta stomped down on his stomach. But before she could execute him, Ruby managed to open fire with shots from the Crescent Rose. Bayonetta quickly turned to the young huntress, and fired back at her to repel the dust rounds. The timely distraction allowed Qrow the time to recover, as he grabbed the Harbinger and aimed so slightly upwards. He then fired from the cannon feature, blasting a gun from Bayonetta's hands. He then drove his leg up and into the back of the witch's knee, allowing himself the chance to get back to his feet. Now Qrow could mount some serious offence, striking upwards from lower starting positions, looking to catch Bayonetta off guard. He managed to hammer through her defence, kicking her in the chest and launching her into a statue. Qrow turned to Ruby, and nodded with a grin, but when he turned back to Bayonetta, that grin was quickly vanquished as the witch came back with an aggressive onslaught. (Cues- ST15: The Great War, Land Battle - Bayonetta 2) She snapped her whip on Qrow's shoulder, stunning the huntsman momentarily. She continued to strike with the whip, bashing Qrow back and into the spot he had started the battle. Ruby tried to interfere, but Bayonetta whipped her across the face, knocking her out cold. Qrow opened fire, but the whip denied any of his shots a connection. It was then that Yang was finally spat out of the coffin, covered in blood. The huntress was rolled between Qrow and Bayonetta and as the huntsman looked down on his dying niece, his eyes were consumed with grief and rage. "Now there's no way back for you..." Qrow said, activating the scythe of his weapon. Bayonetta laughed. "That's it, Qrow. Give me the fight I was hoping for!" "Oh I WILL!" he snapped, smashing his scythe at her newly summoned hammer. Bayonetta grinned as she held Qrow back, but the huntsman was still willing to throw punches. His clenched fist shot out and missed Bayonetta's nose by a whisker, but it forced her to back up a little bit. She then looked to deliver a strong blow from the hammer, which Qrow initially thought he had blocked. But the impact simply manhandled him and crashed him into a pillar. Qrow fired again from afar, but Bayonetta closed the gap with a twister. As she neared, Qrow leapt up and then came down, spiralling with the Harbinger. It clashed against the hammer Bayonetta raised, but Qrow continued to push on. He slashed Bayonetta in the stomach and then the chest until she summoned the arm of Madama Butterfly. Qrow blocked with the Harbinger, and used the leverage of Bayonetta's summon to throw himself at the witch. "No touching..." Bayonetta teased, summoning Witch Time. Qrow could only hold on and hope his aura would protect him, as Bayonetta fired an ungodly amount of ammo into his chest. She then gladly helped him around the cathedral, summoning several limbs of Madama Butterfly around the room to blast him from side to side. When Qrow landed, he sensed he was in massive trouble, he slowly stood, meeting Bayonetta's gaze with a cold glare. "This isn't over." Qrow promised, charging again. Once more, the witch kicked him back. He managed to break the impact, planting his weapon into the pillar and scurrying up the side of it. Bayonetta pursued, firing at the seemingly retreating Branwen. Qrow then let loose, cutting down the pillar and knocking Bayonetta off. She landed hard on her back as the pillar seemed to land on top of her. She escaped the impact, barely, and climbed to her feet. That's when she noticed Qrow was rushing her again, Harbinger striking through the settling dust. (Cues- Bad Luck Charm Instrumental - RWBY Volume 4) The huntsman and the witch clashed blades, creating a massive shock wave that rocked the building. Blake and Weiss were just about coming around, and realising the severity of the situation. "Weiss. Get her out of here!" Qrow ordered hastily. He then sharply turned back to Bayonetta, ducking a strike and slashing back at her legs. Bayonetta jumped to dodge the attempt, before initiating another twisting attack. Qrow held on, meeting Bayonetta blow for blow for the most part. With the cathedral now empty, Qrow could afford to let loose. He wildly began swinging with his scythe, launching benches and statues at Bayonetta. The witch kept him at bay though, summoning Madama Butterfly's arms to deflect the incoming assault. She opened fire with her pistols, trying to distract Qrow while her summon crept in. By pure chance, Qrow leapt forward at the last second, and he met Bayonetta with a blade lock. Bayonetta looked to reach up with her leg to catch him, but Qrow transformed into a bird, taking to the higher stages of the building. "You can't run forever, boy!" Bayonetta warned, chasing him up the pillars and firing a shot into the back of the crow. Qrow landed and returned to human form, panting. "Wasn't trying to..." he said, placing the Harbinger before his face. Bayonetta caught onto the fact that something was wrong, but she failed to register what it was. The floor beneath her creaked as she walked; the age of the building hadn't served it well. And a certain unlucky semblance wasn't going to help matters. Qrow jumped before her, and slashed across her waist. The cut was deep, and the witch was wobbling, but she wasn't beaten yet. She managed to catch Qrow's next strike and elbow him on the face, before the arm of Madama Butterfly bashed Qrow into a pillar. His aura crackled. This was it. He and Bayonetta both stood off, panting for breath with exhaustion, but they knew that their opposite number was also on their back legs. They just needed to dig down the deepest. (Cues- Diabolosis - King of Fighters XIII) The following sequence of slashes were all aimed for the centre of the opponent's body. Bayonetta managed to use her agility to move around Qrow, but the huntsman wasn't fazed. He planted his feet in the ground and moved in a circle to parry, and strike back. Bayonetta tried to budge him through gunfire, but Branwen was having none of it. He instead fired a shot back, connecting with her shoulder. Bayonetta hissed, but was generally unharmed by the impact. She took a new approach, throwing herself in a twisting approach at the stationary Qrow. The huntsman stood his ground, but his strength wasn't enough to keep Bayonetta back. The pair slammed into a pillar, which began to topple from the weight and the strength of the impact. The pillar two remained on the side of the falling pillar, trading slashes. Finally though, Bayonetta got the upper hand, cutting Qrow on the arm and creating a gaping wound. Qrow transformed, taking off overhead. Bayonetta tangled him with her whip, keeping him close. Now they were both feet off the falling platform, but Bayonetta had a problem; Qrow was back in human form already. The harbinger pointed down, and planted into Bayonetta's heart. "NO!" she protested, but her struggles were ended when the pillar hit the ground. The impaled Bayonetta crashed on the top of the fallen pillar, as the cathedral began to collapse. (Music Stops) Qrow took to his bird form, and flew just out the window of the ruined building. He laid his eyes on the surviving members of Team RWBY. He landed next to them, in a heap. "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled, cradling the wounded huntsman. The four looked back at the cathedral, as they saw Nevermores and Griffons circling the ruins. Weiss and Ruby lifted Qrow as best they could, as Blake led the way to the nearest safe zone. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Qrow Branwen!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Witch vs Human themed Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Season Finale Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Rooster Teeth vs SEGA themed DBXs